Not the Chosen One
by EchoWeasley
Summary: (CHAPTER 7 POSTED) Rena is not the Chosen One. That title has been saved for her twin brother. However, Rena may be more important to the death of You-Know-Who, than anyone could imagine. Learning magic, saving the wizarding world, and falling in love, was never meant to be in the cards. Yet somehow, that is just the hand that's been dealt to Rena Lily Potter. [OC x George Weasley]
1. Chapter 1

I obviously don't own Harry Potter in anyway. I do own Rena and any non canon ideas. Enjoy!

*EDITED*

* * *

Chapter 1

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," an old man with a long white beard smirked while looking straight ahead. Nearby a tabby cat quickly followed, all the while transforming into a rather severe-looking woman with an emerald cloak and a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she questioned.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked popping one in his mouth.

"A what?"

"Lemon drop, muggle sweet that I'm rather fond of."

"Muggles. They are all suspicious with all these owls flying around and shooting stars. Just because You-Know-Who is gone, -" McGonagall went on before being interrupted by her fellow professor.

"Surely a sensible woman like yourself can call him by his name, Voldemort." McGonagall flinched at the word. "I've been trying for eleven years to get others to do the same," Dumbledore said while lightly chuckling.

"Do you really think it wise to leave them here? I've watched them all day. The worst kind of muggles, they are. Everyone in our world will know the twins' names! Harry is now the boy who lived; he will be a household legend, and in return so will she," spilled Professor McGonagall worriedly. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Exactly. Wouldn't want either to get a big head, now would we? Ah, here comes Hagrid with them now."

"Another questionable decision," McGonagall muttered, side glancing at the smiling head master. A loud motorcycle, with a side car attached, slowly descended from the sky. Upon it sat an overly large sized man with the bushiest hair and beard set.

"Hagrid! How was the flight?" the head master questioned, with a kind smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, safe and soun'. 'Arry fella sleep as quick as ca' be. Rena's been awake, but 'aven't made a peep," Hagrid sighed before starting to sniffle and handing the twins to the professors.

"No need for that, Hagrid. After all, this isn't goodbye. No, Harry and Rena Potter have great things to do."

 ***Ten Years Later***

For as long as I can remember, Harry and I slept side by side on a small bed that was crammed into a dusty cupboard under the stairs. Today like most days, our slumber was interrupted by the pounding of our Aunt Petunia at our cupboard door.

"Up! Get Up!" the shrill voice of our aunt pierced our ears with a sense of urgency. "Up! Harry watch the bacon! Rena make a pot! Everything must be perfect on my Duddy's birthday."

"Is it the worst day of the year already?" I muttered to my twin.

"Same time every year, unfortunately," Harry sighed opening the door, just to be pushed back and have the door slammed in his face. A child's laugh echoed through the hall. "And so it begins," he added opening the door a second time.

As Harry and I worked on serving breakfast, the sound of a tantrum began from our cousin Dudley, "Thirty-six? But last year I had thirty-seven!" Unable to handle the despair emitting from Dudley, Aunt Petunia ran to him, arms open wide.

She encased him in a hug, assuring him that mummy and daddy would buy him at least two more while they were out for his birthday. An outing that Harry and I have never scored an invite to, this year being no different.

As Dudley thought hard about how many presents he would have in total, which truly seemed very hard for him, the phone rang. Harry and I finished serving breakfast while listening to Dudley tear through wrapping paper and our aunt sighing into the phone. "Yes, I understand. Feel better Mrs. Figg," she said before hanging up. "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them," she said jerking her head in the direction of the twins. "Now what?"

"We can call Marge down, or call that friend of yours. What's her name, -Yvonne?" Vernon grunted without looking away from the day's paper.

As Aunt Petunia shot down his ideas, Harry and myself shared glances, knowing we had the same thought. It's a _twin thing_ you could say. Since I never minded pushing my luck with my aunt and uncle, it was I who voiced our suggestion, "You could just leave us here." Harry and I knew if left alone, we could watch the TV we wanted and maybe even have a go at our pig-with-a-wig cousin's computer. Anything was better than going to Mrs. Figg's house that reeked of cabbage. She was nice and all, but one more cat photo album flip-through and I was going to claw my eyes out.

"To come home to my house burnt down? No, I suppose you two will have to come along," Aunt Petunia sighed.

Dudley began to throw another tantrum. "I… don't want… them… t-t-to come! They always r-r-ruin everything!"

"Oh, my poor Dinky Duddydums! Mummy won't let those two spoil your special day," Aunt Petunia consoled, but all it took was a doorbell, signifying his friend Piers Polkiss was here, for him to stop his fake blubbering. With no options or time, Harry and I ended up in the back of the minivan heading towards the zoo.

Once we pulled up to the zoo, Uncle Vernon pulled us aside. "I'm warning you," he spat pointing at Harry, "I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, anything at all, and you'll be locked up in that cupboard from now 'til Christmas! Got that girly?" he finished now pointing to me.

"We aren't going to do anything," I assured him.

"Honestly," Harry chimed in, not that Uncle Vernon believed us. No one ever seemed to believe us. In all honesty, strange things seemed to happen when it came to Harry and I. Nothing in our control, mind you. The problem was, the Dursleys never seem to believe that.

It was a sunny weekend, and the zoo was packed with families. Harry and I got lemon ice pops, before the Dursleys could rush us away from ordering, and it was nice to be somewhere besides school, our cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage infused living room. It was turning out to be a good day. Of course that is until it was decided we would go to the reptile room.

The room was too cold and too dark. Not to mention the room held huge, poisonous, slime covered, man-crushing snakes. Harry gave me a knowing look and reached for my hand, as I already began to shiver with unnerving fear. I, Rena Potter, may be able to handle many things. Snakes are NOT one of those things.

"Make it move," Dudley whined with his face pressed against the glass. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass with no results. "Do it again," our pig of a cousin ordered. This time, Uncle Vernon pounded on the glass, just for the snake to keep sleeping.

Bored with the creature, Dudley ran to find a new interest as Harry started towards the sleeping snake, pulling me along. I stayed close behind him, still holding tightly, when he sighed. I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm not saying I like him, 'cause I don't, but I do feel bad for him. Must be worse than the cupboard. Alone. Stupid kids banging on his window all day," I sighed to Harry, while maintaining my position behind him. Suddenly the snake opened its beady eyes and slowly raised its head to our height.

Then, it winked.

Harry whipped his head to see if I was seeing this as well. Standing wide-eyed, I nodded and we checked to see if others were watching. They weren't. Harry and I looked back to see the snake jerk its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, with a look saying, "I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry spoke to the snake. "Must be annoying." The snake nodded back. I stayed silently petrified as Harry continued to converse with the reptile.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK! LOOK WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" a deafening shout sounded, making not only me jump, but Harry and the snake as well.

Dudley came waddling over, pushing Harry and I to the floor. Suddenly, while the pig and his friend had their faces pressed up against the glass, the glass vanished and they were falling in. The snake rapidly uncoiled himself and slithered out of the cage, and onto the reptile house floor.

As people screamed and I death gripped my brother, the snake slid by us. I swear I heard a hissing voice say, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigosss."

Harry and I lay, locked in our dark cupboard a few days later. His stomach growled, and I looked at him with sympathy. While we were both hungry, we couldn't risk sneaking out to the kitchen for food. Without knowing if our aunt, uncle, and cousin had already gone to bed, and with no way to tell time, we continued to lay still.

"Do you remember mum and dad, Harry? Even a little?" I asked thinking of the years we've spent living under the stairs.

"Sometimes, when I try too hard, I think I see this bright green light. I guess that could be from the crash, but besides that… No, I can't say I do," he sighed signaling I was bringing up an emotional subject once again.

"Sorry… I know you hate when I bring it up. Just, sometimes, I think I can remember. Only little things, like dad tickling us, or mom reading bedtime stories. But what if I don't remember at all, and I'm just making these up?" I asked, slowly getting quieter.

"It's okay, Ren. Just don't think of too many questions, we can't have answered," he advised, while pulling me into a hug. Harry had always been better at following the rules than I had been, and the Dursleys' number one rule: don't ask questions.

"I can't help it, Harry. What jobs did they have? What was mom's favourite colour? Did mum have hazel eyes like me, or was it dad? Do you think dad wore glasses? I think he may have. You had to get your horrible eyesight somewhere," I teased.

"Yeah, I guess he could have... but what ifs don't do anything, Ren. Let's try to get some sleep?" And with that I knew Harry had decided our conversation was over.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! What are your thoughts? Let me know in the comments!

Word Count - 1,744


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who read the first chapter. Here is Chapter 2! Again, I don't own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World, but I do own Rena and her experiences. Enjoy!

* * *

The incident at the zoo landed Harry and I our longest punishment to date. Once we were allowed out of our cupboard, summer holiday had already begun, and Dudley had managed to break multiple birthday presents, and knocked poor Mrs. Figg over with his racing bike.

With school out, escaping Dudley's gang was impossible with them coming over every single day. The only light at the end of the summer tunnel was that September come, Harry and I would be progressing to secondary school. More importantly, one where Dudley would not be.

Somehow, Dudley managed to be accepted to Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. The uniform, obnoxiously maroon and orange, came with a straw hat and a knobby stick. Dudley made it a habit of carrying his Smelting stick everywhere and knocking all that lay in his path, including Harry and me.

My ribs were sore from the constant abuse the morning Aunt Petunia decided to dye clothes for Harry and I to wear to school. With my focus on the new bruises that laced my body, I didn't even hear the mail arrive.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon grumbled from behind his paper.

"Make Rena get it."

"He told you to get it, stupid," I quickly snapped.

"Rena, get the mail," Uncle Vernon grumbled.

"I'll get it," Harry jumped in, earning him a poke from Dudley's Smelting stick. Once Harry had left to get the mail, Dudley began pelting me with the end of his stick instead. Harry came back dropping two things in front of our uncle, handing a letter to me, and keeping one for himself.

Ms. R. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and my name was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp and no return address. Who would be writing to me? Harry and I have never received letters. Why would we? We had no friends, no family, and didn't belong to a library or anything. Yet here we sat with both of us holding parchment bearing a purple wax seal.

As Uncle Vernon began ripping open his bill and reading a postcard from his sister Marge, I examined the seal. It had a large H in the middle with, what looked like, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake around the letter.

"Dad!" Dudley suddenly shouted. "Dad, they've got letters!"

Just as I began opening the letter addressed to me, Aunt Petunia snatched it out of my hand as Uncle Vernon stole Harry's.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled trying to get it back.

"Those letters are for us!" Harry defended.

"Oh, who would be writing to you two?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter. As he read it, his face seemed to change from an angry red to a sickly pale gray. He exchanged a glance with our aunt before taking my letter out of her hands and yelling for us to get out. "Out! Both of you, get out. You too, Dudley."

"Wait, no! I want to read my letter! It's MY letter!" I yelled as Uncle Vernon physically threw me out of the kitchen while pushing the boys back. All three of us attempted to listen through the cracks of the door. Through the crack under the door I could see Uncle Vernon pacing the floor back and forth. He finally stopped, muttering something about ignoring the letters. Aunt Petunia attempted to argue, but it only fueled Uncle Vernon's anger.

"I'm not having one in this house, Petunia! We swore we'd stamp out that nonsense when we took them in, didn't we? We will ignore it and that's that!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

The next night, Uncle Vernon moved Harry and I to the extra bedroom upstairs. We never did get our letters, and when we asked about it, Uncle Vernon simply dismissed us, saying it was addressed wrong. So he burnt them and reminded us not to ask questions.

While Harry and I slept in an actual bedroom for the first time in our life, I'd much rather have been in our cupboard with our letters. Dudley wasn't happy with our new rooming situation either, but no matter how much he cried, whined, and begged, we still resided in the room upstairs. The letters and our new living quarters were never discussed again. That is until two more letters arrived days later.

Ms. R. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

With a startled cry, Uncle Vernon tore up our letters and ordered us kids to our rooms. Back in our room, Harry and I were eagerly chatting back and forth about our new letters.

"They even knew we changed rooms, Ren! Who could it be?"

"Who cares, Harry, who sent them, if we never get to see what was sent! They tried again, surely they won't stop trying right?" I asked.

"Okay but how do we read the next ones?"

"Let's wake early and get the mail ourselves! We can wait on the corner for the post before they even wake up," I suggested.

So, the next morning, Harry and I quietly got dressed at six o'clock in the morning. We sneaked downstairs, not even turning on the lights. When Harry opened the door to go outside he jumped back. The lights flashed on upstairs as yell came from outside. Harry had stepped on Uncle Vernon's face! He was sleeping outside the door, to prevent us from doing exactly what we had planned.

Three more letters came for each of us, which Uncle Vernon promptly ripped up before even a word was said. By the next Saturday, over thirty letters had arrived. Uncle Vernon burned all of them before boarding up the mail slot, as well as every crack the letters were being shoved into. On Sunday, Uncle Vernon never looked happier.

"No post on Sundays," he smiled reading the paper. "No blasted letters today!"

He had spoken too soon. A single letter cam shooting out the chimney and pelted him square in the middle of his forehead. As the letter fell to his lap he gave Harry and I a suspicious glare. Within a moment, what seemed to be a hundred letters came blasting though the fireplace and littering the living room. As the Dursleys ducked from getting hit, Harry grabbed the air trying to catch one. I picked up one from the floor like a sane person and slipped it into my shirt, just in time to be thrown into the hall.

"Out! Out!" I heard Uncle Vernon yell, but I was too busy opening the letter in my hands paying no mind to which one of us it was addressed to.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, -

That was as far as I got before the letter as ripped out of my hands by Uncle Vernon and I noticed Harry now by my side.

"That is it! We are going away. Far away! Go pack some clothes and no arguments!" Uncle Vernon spoke while attempting to stay calm, but clearly was pulling out tuffs of his mustache.

So, we drove and drove and drove, until we reached a hole-in-the-wall hotel. Uncle Vernon kept muttering to himself about "shaking them off," but I don't think anyone could follow the crazy Uncle Vernon was protruding.

We were eating a morning meal of stale cornflakes and canned tomatoes, when there was a knock on the door. It was the owner of the hotel and she asked if any of us were Ms. R. Potter or Mr. H. Potter, for she had a couple hundred letters addressed to us at the front desk. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened, and he rushed the lot of us back into the car as he mumbled to himself.

That night we ended up in a miserable little shack secluded on it's one rock island. We had to row ourselves to rock as a storm began to brew. The entire shack reeked of seaweed, and there was clearly no heater. There were only two rooms: a bedroom upstairs, and kitchen connected to a living room, downstairs.

Aunt Petunia found some moldy blankets and made a bed for Dudley on the raggedy sofa downstairs. She and Uncle Vernon took the bed upstairs, which left Harry and I to be on the floor.

As everyone fell asleep, I whispered to my brother, "Only five minutes to go."

"What do you want for your birthday, Ren?" Harry asked me, with a surprisingly serious tone. We both knew the most we ever gotten for our birthday was some socks and a somewhat frozen meal, we for once didn't have to make.

"Our letters," I responded dreamingly, still with no clue who could be the sender. "How about you, Harry? What do you want for your birthday?"

"To get away from the Dursleys," he laughed. "One more minute. Ready to blow out our candles?" he asked while drawing a cake with eleven candles in the dirt on the floor.

"Five… Four…," I began.

"Three… Two…"

"One!" we whispered together.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Happy Birthday, Rena." We hugged in celebration, of us turning eleven. But the moment we let go…

BOOM!

* * *

And that's Chapter 2! I wrote 4 chapters this week, so I'm considering uploading the next chapter sooner than next Thursday. Next chapter, we get to see Hagrid again!

Don't forget to favorite and follow! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

Word Count - 1568


	3. Chapter 3

I caved. Here's a second chapter this week. I felt they could easily be combined into one chapter, but it would have been twice as long as all the other chapters. So, here's Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. Rena and her experiences are completely my own though.

* * *

 _"Five… Four…," I began._

 _"Three… Two…"_

 _"One!" we whispered together._

 _"Happy Birthday, Harry."_

 _"Happy Birthday, Rena." We hugged in celebration, of us turning eleven. But the moment we let go…_

 _BOOM!_

The whole shack shook, and Harry and I sat upright. Someone was outside, and they were wanting to come in.

BOOM!

Dudley jerked awake and Uncle Vernon ran down stairs with a rifle in hand, Aunt Petunia following.

BOOM!

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I'm warning you – I'm armed!" He didn't sound very threatening. Even so, there was a pause.

SMASH!

The door was now lying flat on the floor and a giant figure stood in its place. His features were masked by long shaggy hair and a crazy beard. Only eyes could be seen as they reflected light. I pulled Harry to the side of the fireplace, just out of sight.

The giant lowered his head to fit through the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that," the giant said picking up the door. Walking over to sit by Dudley, who was frozen in fear, he exclaimed, "An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but of course yeh've got yer mum's eyes. Where's little Rena?"

Uncle Vernon made a weird gasping noise before pointing his gun at the stranger and yelling, "Leave! I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," and with that he bent the rifle to point upwards. He turned back to Dudley, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"I-I-I'm not Harry," Dudley stuttered.

"I am," Harry exposed himself, slightly pulling me out of our hiding spot as well.

"Well of course ye are! And little Rena! Happy Birthday ya two. Got summat fer yeh. Mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right. Baked it meself," he joyously said handing over a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it and there lay a pink cake with 'Happee Birthdae Harry end Rena!' written in green icing. It was easy to see the large man worked hard on the cake and was proud.

"Who are you?" Harry looked up from the cake with question.

"He means thank you," I added slightly glaring at my brother. "It's perfect." Something about this man seemed familiar. Whoever the friendly giant was, I felt I somehow I knew him.

He introduced himself chuckling, "Haha I 'aven't introduced meself, 'ave I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." With his introduction, he took his umbrella and pointed it at the fire place, and just like that there was a fire crackling where he had aimed.

"How did you do that?!" I asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Before he could answer my question, Harry chimed in, "Sorry, but we still don't really know who you are…"

"Ye can call me Hagrid," he answered, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all 'bout Hogwarts, o' course."

"Uh – Sorry, no," Harry and I said at the same time.

"Sorry? It's them would should be sorry!" Hagrid said angrily, pointing to our aunt and uncle. "I knew yeh wasn't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts! Did ya two never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"Learn what exactly?" I asked.

"LEARN WHAT?" Hagrid yelled flabbergasted. "Are yer tellin' me," he turned to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, "that James and Lily Potter's kids – those kids! – don't know nothin' abou' ANYTHING?"

"Hey, we know some things," Harry defended. "We can do math and stuff…"

"Yeh must know 'bout yer mum and dad. They're famous. Yer famous!" Hagrid exclaimed in frustration.

"Famous?" Harry and I questioned.

"Stop! Don't you tell them. I forbid you tell them anything!" Uncle Vernon demanded, attempting to puff out his chest.

"You never told 'em? Never told 'em 'bout the letter Dumbledore left for 'em? I was there! I saw 'im leave it, Dursley! All these years, and they don' know?" Hagrid spoke with rage, but also what seemed to be heartbreak. Through that heartbreak, I seemed to remember who this friendly giant was.

"I know you who you are…" I commented, still trying to fully recall. "You brought us here… to them… on your bike."

"Yeh remember dat? Little Rena 'members me!" Hagrid let out a laugh.

"Stop this! We chose a long time ago they will have nothing to do with it!" Uncle Vernon shouted resembling more like a tomato by the second.

"To do with what?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Yer a wizard, Harry. And yer a witch, Rena. Thumpin' good'uns I'd say! After a little training of course." The giant has lost his mind. "With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? 'Bout time you got yer letters, I reckon."

We each were handed a letter from Hagrid. It was addressed in a familiar emerald green to Ms. R. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. I finally opened the yellow parchment with emerald green writing:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

As questions exploded in my mind, Harry asked just one, "What does 'await your owl' mean?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, I almos' fergot!" Hagrid pulled from his heavy overcoat, an owl—a real, live, ruffled-looking owl—along with a quill and some parchment.

As the owl flew off with a letter in hand, Uncle Vernon said, "They will not be going!"

"Oh and a great Muggle like yerself is gonna stop 'em?" Hagrid laughed.

"A what?" I questioned.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like 'em. An' it's yer bad luck ye grew up in a family o' da biggest Muggles I e'er laid eyes on!"

"No. We promised we'd stomp that rubbish out of them!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"You knew!?" Harry and I yelled.

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia for the first time tonight. "Knew! Of course, we knew! How could you not be, my sister being what she was? She got her letter and disappeared to that dratted school and came home turning teacups into rats with pockets full of frog spawn. Our parents were so proud. Lily this and Lily that. 'We have a witch in the family!' I was the only one to see her for what she was – a freak!"

She stopped to take a deep breath before ranting again. It seemed she had been holding this in for all these years.

"Then she met that Potter, got married, and had you two. I knew you'd be just as strange, just as abnormal. Then she just had to get herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

Harry had gone very white, but anger pulsated through me and I yelled, "Blown up? You said they died in a car crash! How could you lie about their death?"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid exploded. "Kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! All o' this! Harry and Rena Potter not even knowin' their own story, when everybody in our world be knowin' their names!"

"I will not pay for some crackpot fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon shook with anger.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front o' me!" Hagrid growled, and with that pointed his umbrella toward Dudley, who I know realized was eating Harry's and my birthday cake. Sparks flew out of the tip and hit Dudley smack on his tail bone, where he sprouted a pig's tail.

Finally, that pig with a wig was now able to take his true form! As my aunt and uncle began to fuss over Dudley, Hagrid turned to us.

"I'd appreciate ye not tell no one at Hogwarts 'bout that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to be doin' magic," he told us nervously. Harry and I just shook our heads, indicating our lips were sealed. "Great! Best be off now. Bit behind schedule." Noticing our pause, he added, "Unless you two rather stay here, of course."

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Hey Harry…"

"Yeah Ren?"

"We both got our wish…" With that all we could do was smile.

BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

* * *

Another one down! Next chapter, we take a trip to Diagon Alley and we meet get to meet a Weasley. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!

Word Count - 1434


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo! Chapter 4 is here! A little late but I fell asleep last night so here it is now! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Harry and I walked the streets of London, with Hagrid leading us god-knows-where. I looked around, excited to see the city for the first time, as Harry read from our school material list.

"First-year students will require three sets of robes, a pointed hat, gloves, a winter cloak, books, (pewter, standard size 2) wand cauldron set, glass or crystal phials, a telescope set, and brass scales," Harry listed. I took a peak at the list and was most excited about the last bullet point under "Other Equipment."

"Students may also bring an owl or cat or toad!" I added, excited at the thought of owning a pet.

"Can we get all this in London?" Harry asked. He seemed much more serious about all of this. I was too enthralled in wonder to question it. If I woke up and this was all a dream, I was going to make sure I was enjoying every second of it.

"If yeh know where ta go," Hagrid replied with a smug smile. He brought us to what looked to be a rundown bar with its only sign being a metal cauldron with a chunk out the bottom. I don't think I would have even noticed it if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out. "Welcome to the famous Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid welcomed us while opening the door.

Harry and I shared a look, doing that twin thing where we think the same thing: " _This place is famous? It's dark and smells…"_ Of course, we wouldn't say that out loud.

"The usual, Hagrid?" a voice drawled from behind the counter. Everyone seemed to recognize Hagrid, smiling and greeting him as he passed them.

"Not today, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, proudly clapping a hand on both Harry's and my shoulder.

"Oh my Merlin," the bartender whispered, staring at us. "Is this… Can this be-?"

All of the Leaky Cauldron fell silent.

"Bless my soul," he spoke slightly, "Harry Potter… What an honor!" He rushed forward to shake Harry's hand, not even giving me a slight nod. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Chairs started scrapping against the floor and a line began to form, leading to Harry. My brother ended up shaking most of their hands.

"So proud, Mr. Potter. I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand, Mr. Potter. I'm all a fluster."

"Doris Crockford. Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last," an older woman smiled shaking her hand. She turned to me, the first to do so, and asked me, "And who are you my dear?"

"I'm Rena. Rena Potter."

"Potter?" she questioned, pondering my answer for a second. "Oh yes! The Potters did have two kids, didn't they?"

I looked at Harry in question. People were obsessing over Harry and seemed to not realize I even existed. Not that I minded too much; Harry looked bloody uncomfortable.

"Professor Quirrell!" boomed Hagrid. "Rena, Harry, Professor Quirrell is gonna be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," Professor Quirrell stuttered and his eye twitched. "C-Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What do you teach, Professor Quirrell? I asked politely.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," he pushed out, as if he'd rather not think about it. He looked about as menacing as a baby penguin, without the cute or cuddly part. "N-Not that Harry would n-need it. Eh, P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously addressing my brother.

By the time we were able to leave Harry had shaken hands with at least a dozen people. Hagrid finally tore us away from the crowd, by ensuring we had books and supplies to buy.

"Must get on! Lots ter buy!" Hagrid pulled us out the door. "told ye, didn't I? Yer famous Harry! Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh. More so than usual."

We came to a brick wall, which Hagrid promptly tapped with his umbrella three times and told us to stand back. The brick he touched began to quiver as it turned setting off the other bricks to do the same, until there was a large archway leading to a crooked walkway lined with stores and people. Once we walked though, the brick behind us twisted and turned, reconstructing itself.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

I had never seen anything more magical in my life. We passed shop after shop, all of which I wanted nothing more than to run into and explore. A shop with floating books, another filled with cats roaming and owls screeching, and kids outside a third, oohing and awing at brooms hovering in a window. All of which sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

"Down there you'll get your quills 'n ink, and over there, your bits and bobs for doin' yer wizardry," Hagrid listed while pointing to different shops.

"But, Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't got any money and you heard Uncle Vernon last night. He won't pay for us to learn magic," Harry questioned.

"Didn't think ye parents left ya with nothin', didja? Nah, first we go to Gringotts," Hagrid pointed to the end of the street, "Wizards' bank."

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked.

"Er course! Gringotts is the only one out 'ere. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?" I questioned eyeing him in disbelief.

"See fer yeself," Hagrid smirked opening the door.

Goblins. Goblins everywhere. They were about half Harry's and my size with pointed noses, long fingers and they all had a look of cleverness.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. They have spells, enchantments, even heard rumors they got dragons gaurdin' vaults down there," Hagrid sighed at the end.

"Dragons?" Harry questioned this time.

"So they say. Crikey, I'd like me a dragon," he said dreamily as we approached a counter where one of many goblins sat. "Mr. 'arry Potter an' Rena Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

"And do the Potters have their keys?" the goblin asked peering over his glasses. Hagrid scrambled in his pocket for the keys, in which he pulled out two of them, followed by a letter.

"An' I've also got a letter 'ere from Professor Dumbledore 'imself," said Hagrid with a sense of pride. "It's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

"Very well. I will have you someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook took us into a small cart that raced down the depths of the bank. We stopped at a vault labeled 'Vault 687'.

"Vault 687. Lamp please. Mr. Potter's key please," Griphook spoke quick and formal. Inside the vault was coins upon coins, stacked almost to the top. Harry and I stood there shocked.

"Told ya, yer mum and dad wouldn' leave you wit nothin'. Yers has just as much in it, little lady. That's where we are headed next," Hagrid explained smiling, and that's just what we did next.

Vault 688 was my vault and it had just as much gold as my brother had in his vault. I filled a pouch with coins to buy all my school supplies, just as Harry had done the vault before. Once we had our pouches rattling with more money than we had ever seen in our life, we had one more stop before we began shopping.

"Vault 713," Griphook announced.

"Be right back. Gotta grab somethin'. Very secret Hogwarts business," Hagrid beamed stepping out of the cart.

"What do you think is in there, Harry?" I questioned, attempting to get a good look.

"No idea, Ren. But whatever it is, I think it's safe to say it's important…"

Once back in the cart Hagrid patted his coat pocket while telling us, "Best not to mention this little detour to no one, ye two."

As we walked back onto the street that was Diagon Alley, we went shopping for all our school needs. All we had left was-

"A wand. We still need to get out wands," Harry confirmed.

"As well as our robes," I reminded, not wanting to forget anything.

"Well that's easy. Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's shops are just across from each other. Why don't you get yer wand 'arry, and Rena can go get fitted fer 'er robes? When ye two are finish, ye can switch. Save time that way," Hagrid suggested, and so that's what we did.

I walked in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to see a boy with vibrant red hair, standing nervously on a foot stool and a smiling witch dressed completely in mauve around him. When she saw me, she walked away from the boy as her tape measure continued to work.

"Hogwarts, my dear?" I nodded in response. "Yes of course, got another being fitted right here for Hogwarts. Stand on this foot stool right here, dear," she said pointing to a stool next to the redheaded boy. As I stepped up, I gave the boy a smile. Madam Malkin snapped her fingers twice, and the self-working tape measure began wrapping itself around me, as she began sewing at a small desk.

"You going to Hogwarts as well?" I asked the boy.

"Um... Yeah. It'll be my first year," he nervously replied.

"I'm Rena! It'll be my first year too!"

"Mr. Weasley, I was able to hem the length of the robe itself, but I cannot grow the sleeves to fit your arms. Are you sure you don't want a new set?" Madam Malkin asked, interrupting my conversation with the redheaded boy.

"No, no thank you. This will be fine…" the boy answered looking disappointed.

"I can offer you a small discount? Your family has been coming here for years to clothe your brothers for school," the older witch tried to sway him, but to no avail. "Yes, of course. Then, two Galleons and two Sickles ought to do it."

The boy handed over the money and walked out with his head down. The witch then came to me, after putting away the coins. She noticed I was still looking at the door, watching the red hair that quickly got further and further.

"My dear, you are all done! I can have your robes ready in just a minute. It'll be six Galleons and two Sickles." She saw my confusion when looking at my pouch of coins. "Six of the gold ones and two of the silver," she added with a smile.

I handed her the coins with a smile and grabbed my robes before walking over to Ollivander's, where Harry was just finishing up paying for his wand.

"I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great," a white-haired wizard said in a spooky tone sending Harry off with a narrow box.

"All good, Harry?" I questioned.

Still eyeing the old wizard, he responded, "All good Rena… Good luck."

As Harry rushed out, the wizard turned towards me. "Ah, yes, Miss Potter. I assumed I'd be seeing you as well. I was just telling your brother how much he looked like his father, but you? No, you favor your mother's looks. Seems only yesterday she was getting her first wand: Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Excellent for charm work. Your dad, on the other hand, favored mahogany. Eleven inches. Pliable. A smidge more power and handy for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored, when really it's the wand that favors," the wizard rambled with a glint in his eye.

"You sold my parents their wands?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. But you? It's you whom needs a wand!" he exclaimed with a clap of his hands and then he disappeared into the rows of narrow boxes. "I'll assume your wand arm is right, as well?"

"Um well, I'm right handed, if that helps," I yelled into the abyss of boxes.

"Yes, yes of course. Try this one, Hazel, phoenix feather, ten inches, pliable. Very loyal and capable of outstanding magic!" he exclaimed as he handed me a wooden wand. "Give it a swish!"

As I did, all the lights in the shop blew out, and we were standing in almost complete darkness. The only light came from the shop windows. "Well… that is not the one now is it?" Ollivander chuckled. He fixed the lights and disappeared right back into the many boxes holding wood. I tried a few wands, managing to break a vase, blast a dozen wands from their spots on the shelves, and set the rug on fire. After four wands, Ollivander let out an excited laugh.

"Yes, of course… The Weasley boy!" I heard from the back. "I thought this one would find its match within a few years! Ha! Yes, yes. Try this one, Miss Potter. Pine, dragon heartstring, ten and three-quarter inches, slightly springy." He handed me a beautiful wand that was warm to the touch. The lights flickered and Ollivander split into a grin.

"That will be eight galleons, Ms. Potter," he said putting my new wand in its rightful box. I handed him the gold coins and walked out of the shop to find my brother.

We stood there as Harry told me about his wand and how the person you gave him his scar has one with the same core from the same phoenix. As he was explaining, Hagrid came up to us, hands behind his back.

"Happy Birthday Rena and 'arry!" he smiled revealing two large cages with two owls. "I got yeh two yer animals. Toads went out of fashion 'ears ago, and cats make me sneeze. Owls are what ye be wanting. Dead useful. Carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Harry's owl was a beautiful white snowy owl, that he named Hedwig quite quickly. Hagrid got me a barn owl with a pure white face that faded down to her dark wings, spotted with grey and light brown spots. She was the sweetest little thing and seemed to love to nuzzle her head on my hand.

"I think I like the name Nova. What do you think, Harry? I asked with a smile.

"I think it's fitting, Ren," Harry said with a smile as we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

There it is: Chapter 4! Longest one yet, but I did't want to split it or take anything away. The next couple are similar in lengths, but we will see if I stick to this length or not. Either way, hope you liked it!

Word Count - 2371


	5. Chapter 5

We all know the rules, I don't own Harry Potter or the wizarding world. I DO own Rena and her involvement with the Harry Potter story. I hope you like this Chapter a day early!

* * *

Hagrid took us out to a brunch before it was time to deliver Harry and I to King's Cross train station. I was talking to Hagrid about the different things we would be learning at Hogwarts and all the amazing wonders it has to hold. Moving stairs, talking paintings, and feasts every night! However, Harry remained silent.

"You alright there, 'arry? Ye seem very quiet," Hagrid took notice.

"He killed our parents, didn't he? The one that gave me this," Harry said pointing to his scar. "You know, Hagrid. I know you do," Harry spoke for the first time that meal. Hagrid sighed looking nervous.

"First and understand this you two 'cause it's very important, not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. Years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as ye can go. His name was V-… his name was V-…" Hagrid struggled to say.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" I offered trying to ease his discomfort.

"No, can't spell it," he admitted. "Alright, 'is name was Voldemort," he whispered the name.

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned aloud, taking no note that Hagrid would rather our conversation be kept as quiet as possible.

"Shhh… It was dark times, very dark times. You-Know-Who started gatherin' followers. Turnin' witches and wizards bad. Yer parents fought against him! But nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody… Not one. Except you 'arry," Hagrid explained to us.

"Me? Voldermort tried to kill… me?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead there, 'arry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil one at that," Hagrid shook his head.

"Hagrid, what happened to Vol-" I began to say, bedore I saw the poor half-giant wince, "to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in me opinion. No, I reckon he is still out there, too tired to fight. Something about you 'arry, stumped 'im. That's why you're famous, 'arry. That's why e'eerbody knows yer name. Yer the boy who lived," Hagrid revealed.

"What about Rena? Did he try killing her? Why is it everybody knows me and not her?" Harry pondered. To be honest, I was quite curious as well.

"Well, I don't reckon You-Know-Who e'er saw little Rena. When I found ye two at yer 'ouse, Rena was in the wardrobe. Silent as a mouse, ye were. Took a while to find ya. Caught a glimpse of that fire hair of yers through a crack in the closet. That's 'ow I foun' ya," Hagrid explained. Harry was the boy who lived. Meanwhile, I was the girl in a closet.

As Hagrid finished an image ran through my mind. A flash a green, a scream, crying, another flash, and pain. A sharp pain from behind my ear burned as I heard a scream over and over.

"Rena!" Harry shouted.

"What?!" I jumped.

"We have to go! You were staring into space for quite a while…" Harry informed me, trailing off at the end.

"Best be off, if we gonna make it to King's Cross," Hagrid smiled gathering his things.

"Right… To King's Cross…" I muttered, snapping myself out of my daydream.

Hagrid walked us through the station, unaware of the copious amount of stares the three of us were receiving. After fumbling around in his overcoat for a few second, Hagrid pulled out two tickets labeled: London to Hogwarts, for ONE WAY travel, Platform 9 ¾.

"Stick to yer tickets, ya two. I must be off. Dumbledore will be wanting his packa- Well, he'll be wantin' to see me," Hagrid told us.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" I wondered aloud, looking at my ticket.

"Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says platform nine and three quarters. But there's no such thing is there?" Harry asked staring at his ticket. I looked up when Hagrid didn't answer, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Harry? Yeah, I think we're on our own with this one…" I said, making my brother look up.

With Hagrid gone, we walked around aimlessly looking for platform 9 ¾ before we decided to risk looking crazy and go ask a station guard where the platform was.

"Excuse me, sir," I approached the guard, "But where can we find platform nine and three quarters?"

"Think you're funny, do you?" He asked instantly annoyed.

"No sir. Sorry. We are looking for the train headed to Hogwarts," I tried again, hoping we may get insight on where we are to go.

"And what part of the country, would you be thinkin' that is?"

"Um, we don't actually know," Harry admitted.

"Get lost you two!" He snapped before whispering under his breath, "Damn kids these days."

"Glad that worked," I muttered to Harry as we walked away. We continued to wander around platforms 9 and 10, as we watched time ticking away. I was beginning to fear we would miss the train all together if we couldn't even find the train to Hogwarts. Harry started to panic.

"Hagrid must've forgotten to tell us something. Do you think we have to tap the wall between them, like he did at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked me. Before I could answer though, I noticed six heads of vibrant red hair. I instantly recognized the youngest boy of the group.

"Harry, do you see that family? I met one of those boys in Diagon Alley! I'm sure of it," I told him, my voice filled with excitement.

We walked closer to them to hear a plump woman leading the whole group exclaim, "Packed with Muggles, of course!" Harry and I gave eachother a glance before attempting to follow them. "Come on. Platform nine and three quarters this way! Alright, Percy, you first!"

What looked to be the oldest boy, ran with his truck and owl straight for the brick wall. Right before my eyes, the boy completely disappeared through the wall.

"Alright. Fred, you next," the mother said.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George," said the boy standing next to a boy whom looked exactly like him. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear," the woman apologized.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and with that he disappeared into the wall as well.

"Excuse me," Harry called out, before any more redheads could disappear. "Could you tell us how to…?" he asked pointing at the brick wall.

"How to get on the platform?" the plump woman asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Rena and this is my brother Harry. You see, it's our first time going to Hogwarts," I told her.

"Yes, well no to worry. It's Ron's first year as well," she said, pointing to the boy I met while getting my robes. "Now all you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between the platforms. Best to give a bit of run if you're nervous. George, why don't you show them how to get on the platform."

My eyes turned to the boy she was addressing. He was the tallest of the redheads left. The boy looked at me and gave a wink before running off straight for the wall. He miraculously vanished like his brothers before him, and it wasn't until he disappeared that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ladies first. Rena, why don't you give it a go?" the mother of the clan asked me.

Upon her request, I began to run, one hand on the cart with my luggage and a hand on Nova's cage so she wouldn't fall over. Within seconds, I too had gone through the wall. On the other side was a platform where a beautiful red train was docked with a sign naming it the Hogwarts Express. Families were saying goodbye, owls were hooting, mothers were crying, and cats raced in and out of the crowd's feet.

"Woah," I heard my brother let out.

"Isn't it brilliant, Harry?" I said with awe. "C'mon! Let's get a seat before they are all gone."

The first few carriages were already full. Students hung out the windows, while others fought for seats. Harry and I continued down the platform looking for a spot to enjoy the ride to our new home. We kept pressing forward before finding an empty carriage near the end of the train. With our owls sitting on the train in front of us, we attempt to lift our trunks up the steps. However, with both of our small statures, neither of us was making much progress.

"Want a hand?" I turned to see one of the red-headed boys that went through the barrier before us. I found myself smiling at his kindness.

"Yes, please," Harry panted before I could respond. The boy just chuckled before calling out for more help.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and give us a hand!" he yelled to his twin before picking up my trunk. With the twins' help, Harry and I got our luggage tucked away in our own compartment.

"Thanks," Harry said pushing out the sweaty hair from his eyes.

"What's that?" one of the twins said suddenly, pointing to Harry's scar.

"Blimely," the other said. "Are you-?"

"He is!" the first one exclaimed. "Aren't you?" he asked Harry. My brother gave me a confused look, in which I just shrugged.

"What?" he asked, showing his confusion.

"Harry Potter!" the twins chorused together. They were so much more in sync with each other than Harry and I were. Maybe it had something to do with being identical…

"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am," Harry said already turning a few shades redder. The two identical boys just seemed to gawk at Harry, before a voice took their focus.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom," they called out in unison. They both took another look at Harry, and the one who offered their help in the first place gave me a final glance before they were off. It was hard to tell them apart, but the boy that offered to help was slightly taller than his twin. I would have to see if I could find any other differentiating factors between them. If not, I would only be able to tell them apart when they were together. Though I doubt they are rarely apart.

Harry started talking to me about how he had a feeling the whole 'boy who lived' thing was going to come up a lot and how he wondered if there was anyone who didn't know who he was or something. I pretended to pay attention as I truly watched the twin boys meet up with their family.

"Where's Percy?" the mother inquired as the twins walked up to her. The oldest boy then came into sight already dressed in his robes. I noticed in addition to his robes he wore a red and gold badge with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves," He boasted. While he looked as if he was to continue one of the twins cut him off.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" one of the twins asked with a thick sense of surprise. "You should have said something. We had no idea!"

"Now wait a minute there, Freddie. I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once,"

"Or twice,"

"A minute ,"

"All summer!" the twins listed back and forth.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes?" the boy I met in Madam Malkins' shop asked with a look of disappointment and annoyance.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "Alright dear, have a good term— send me an owl when you've arrived," she addressed the prefect. She continued now facing the twins, "Now, you two. You best behave yourselves this year. If I get one more owl telling me you've—you've blown up a toilet or—"

"Great idea, Mom. Thanks!"

"Not funny you two! And look after Ron," she said with a motherly worry.

"Ren, are you even listening to me?" Harry asked snapping my attention back to him.

"What? Yeah, of course, Harry!"

"Really? 'Cause I called your name like four times and you didn't answer," He informed me while glaring.

"Sorry, but-"

"You know who that black-haired boy was near us in the train station? Know who he is?" one of the twins that helped us asked. That got both of our attention, cutting off my apology.

"Who?" the red-haired mother questioned.

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

So, we finally met George! I'm excited for you guys to see Rena and George's story unfold. It may feel like a slow burn romance wise, but of course there will be lots of action, mischief, and teenage angst! Hope you liked the Chapter, folks!

The next chapter starts exactly where this one leaves off, so I am considering double posting this week. Let me know if you want the next chapter this weekend, and I just may give in.

Word Count - 2094


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for staying tuned into Not the Chosen One! I love the responses and the questions and will sometimes take to answering them before the start of new chapters.

 _ **Sakura Lisel**_ \- Thanks for pointing that out! I'm following both the book timeline as well as the movies, so I made the time jump without realizing it. I may make time jumps between chapters without saying anything. This is just so I can further my story and plot. I hope that makes sense and that you continue to read and enjoy my story.

 _ **nshaikh281**_ \- I am so glad you are liking the story enough to not only comment but message me directly to update. Unfortunately, I'm only giving one extra chapter this week, but I am writing in my spare time as much as possible. Maybe one week, I will post three chapters! Thanks for your excitement in NTCO. It makes me want to write so much more!

Once again, I don't own the Wizarding World as much as I wish I did. However, I created Rena Potter. Her and her experiences that add to canon are completely mine!

* * *

 _"You know who that black-haired boy was near us in the train station? Know who he is?" That got both of our attention, cutting off my apology._

 _"Who?" the red-haired mother questioned._

 _"Harry Potter!" the twins exclaimed excitedly._

Harry and I sat in our compartment alone, as we intently watched the family of redheads discuss my brother and his scar.

"Can I go on the train and see him, Mom, please?" the little girl begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny. The poor boy is not something you goggle at in a zoo. How do you even know it's him, Fred?"

"We asked him. Saw the scar and everything. It's really there – like lightning," he informed her.

"Poor dear- no wonder him and that girl were alone, I wondered."

"Never mind that," Fred continued, "Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"Now don't you dare ask him that! Do you hear me? That boy does not need reminding of any of that on his first day at school!" the mother scolded in a stern voice. I'm sure she would have kept going if it weren't for a whistle blowing indicating our departure was minutes away.

As the train began to move, I looked at Harry. While making direct eye contact with him, I thought how everything was going to be alright.

"I know it will, Ren. Still nervous, aren't you?" he asked as the compartment door slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked pointing to the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head as the boy sat down glancing at Harry, before quickly avoiding eye contact.

The door to the compartment slid open again revealing the redheaded twins again.

"Hey Ron," they said in unison.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," the shorter twin said as Ron visibly shifted. "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron our brother. See you later, then."

They both turned to me and winked, the taller, which I know knew was George, paused a second before they both left.

"Well, um, hey Ron. I think we met in Diagon Alley. We got fitted for our robes at the same time. I'm Rena and this is my brother Harry," I informed the new member of our compartment.

"Right… I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," he introduced himself before asking, "Wait, does that mean you really are Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes… Do you really have- you know…" he tried to ask, while pointing to his forehead.

Harry pulled his bangs back to reveal the lightning scar.

"And you're really his sister?" he asked me.

"Yep. Since birth and everything," I joked.

"Oh. I didn't even know Harry Potter had a sister," Ron admitted.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry. Ron responded with a nod.

"You must know loads of magic already!" I said with excitement.

"Eh, not really. You're not allowed to do magic outside of school until you are of age. But, I heard you lived with Muggles! What are they like?" Ron continued questioning.

"Horrible," Harry quickly answered.

"Not all of them. Just the ones we live with were pretty bad," I clarified. Our interrogation of each other was cut short by a woman pushing a cart filled with treats.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"Uh, no thanks," Ron said, holding up a wrapped sandwich. "I'm all set."

I could tell Harry felt bad because he jumped up and bought almost five of everything for all of us to share. We were never allowed to have sweets, so I think he was excited that with our sudden wealth, he could get himself a Mars Bars. Looking at the goodies on her cart, I realized she didn't have candies like anything I'd seen before. Taking a look around I decided to get a couple Chocolate Frogs, a few Pumpkin Pasties, and a Sugar Quill.

Harry and I learned a lot about the wizarding world from Ron in the span of our trip to Hogwarts. Chocolate frogs actually jump, but Ron insists it's the card you want. In photographs the people move and don't always stay in the photo. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans really means every flavor, including sardines, the one I got. Quidditch was the best game in the world and Chudley Cannons were the team to support according to Ron. We also learned Ron had five brothers and a sister, and that his dad works in the Ministry of Magic. Ron introduced us to his rat, Scabbers, who was kind of pathetic, to be honest.

Just as Ron was attempting to perform a spell on him a girl with wild brown hair and large front teeth showed up in the door of our compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy tone a voice. "Are you doing magic? Let's see it."

Ron looked taken aback but continued anyway. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

When nothing happened, she rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Not a very good one is it? Only tried a few spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," she said taking out her wand and pointing it to my brother's face, "Oculus Reparo." With that Harry's glasses, which were being held together with tape were suddenly fixed.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter. I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked looking judgmentally at Ron.

"I'm… Ron Weasley," he said with his mouth full.

"And I'm Rena. Rena Potter," I smiled.

"Potter? I never read that Harry Potter had a sister…" she said looking confused. "Anyway, you three better change into your robes. Expect we will be arriving soon," and with that she left.

By the time I got back from changing, we had already arrived and were being ushered over to boats. The first years were separated from everyone else and a boat ride later, we were standing in front of two large doors and a stern looking woman who had a very familiar air to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your peers. Before you may take your seats, however, you must be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family here. Together your achievements will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup," she informed us all.

"Trevor!" a boy yelled, grasping a toad that lay at the woman's feet.

She gave him a stern look before saying, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," and taking her leave.

"It's true then, the rumors on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" a blonde boy with an arrogant smirk asked. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This Crabbe and Goyle." Ron snickered at his name. "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't go making the wrong friends. I can help there," he extended his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry shot back looking at his hand with a smidge of disgust.

"We are ready for you now," the woman said returning to lead us inside, what she called, the Great Hall.

The girl from the train Hermione, ended up next to me, telling me about the ceiling and how she learned that it's bewitched to look like the night sky.

"Alright, wait here. Professor Dumbledore has a few words before we begin," the woman told us stepping off to the side.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First years, welcome and please note the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. Professor McGonagall, you may continue," an old man with a long white beard said before sitting down.

The stern woman brought out an old brown hat made from a worn fabric and set it on a stool. It began to sing about the different houses and when it was done, Professor McGonagall announced that she would call our names and the hat would announce our houses.

"Abbott, Hannah!" she began.

After a moment, the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" in which one of the four long rows of table burst into claps and cheers as the young girl joined her house.

A few more names passed before the woman called out Hermione's name, "Granger, Hermione!" I wished her good luck and she ran from my side eager to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville, the boy with the toad, was sorted into Gryffindor, and the Malfoy boy ended up in Slytherin. He was sorted so quickly, the hat barely sat on his head before deciding. There weren't many first years left, when I finally heard Professor McGonagall call out my brother's name.

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall broke out into chatter.

"Potter? Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry walked up amongst the whispers, and Professor McGonagall sat the hat upon his head. If you looked closely you could see Harry was whispering with his eyes shut tight.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat burst out and Harry took a sigh of relief. The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers, and I could even hear the Weasley twins yelling, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The whole table patted him as he took a seat, and I noticed even Professor Dumbledore was smiling.

Then my name was called.

"Potter, Rena!"

When my name was called, the opposite happened for that happened for Harry. Instead of exploding in conversations, the entire room fell dead silent. A pin could have dropped and echoed through the deafening silence. Once I sat down though, the hall erupted into whispers.

"Potter?"

"As in there's a second one?"

"The Harry Potter has a sister?"

"Why hello Ms. Potter," a voice right next to my ear greeted making me jump a little. "Hmmm, you are a difficult one. More so than your brother. A quick-witted mind, backed by plenty of cunningness. A need to prove yourself, but more so a need to protect those you care for. How very Hufflepuff of you… Yet, you would do anything for them, no matter the cost. Very brave, like Gryffindor. You could fit nicely in any of the houses. Where would you like to go, Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me?" I thought to myself.

"Well, seeing as you show signs of all, I'd like your input." I gave a glance to Harry at the Gryffindor table and he gave me an encouraging nod. "Ah to be with your brother… Your loyalty almost makes me want to put you in Hufflepuff, but no, better be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finished aloud. I found myself sighing as well knowing I'd be with Harry.

"WE GOT BOTH POTTERS! WE GOT BOTH POTTERS!" the Weasley twins yelled as everyone else cheered for me.

Ron got placed into Gryffindor as well, and when the sorting was finished, we were reward with a feast. It was more food than I had ever seen in my life.

I got to meet more of the first years in Gryffindor, including two boys named Seamus and Dean, Neville with his toad, and Lavender Brown, but I could tell I wasn't going to like her much. I just prayed I didn't share a room with her. We were still feasting, when I saw Harry clutch his forehead while looking at the professors' table. When I looked up, I felt a burning behind my ear, and found myself in pain as well.

"Who's that speaking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies," Percy responded.

As I looked at Professor Snape, I saw him staring at me with a strange look in his eyes, as though he had in struggle with me being there.

After the feast, Percy led us up to the Gryffindor tower, where I learned I would be sharing a room with Hermione, and Hermione alone. There were four other girls in Gryffindor our year and they filled up an entire room themselves. So, Hermione and I go to share one just the two of us.

We both got into bed talking about ourselves and discussing all we were going to learn in the coming months. I learned Hermione was muggle-born, meaning her parents didn't have any magical blood in them. She proved she could be bossy and a bit of a know-it-all on the train, but I decided she meant well. Coming from no knowledge of magic, she wanted to learn everything she could about the wizarding world. I couldn't fault her for that, since I was in the same boat. Despite her faults, I was excited to become close friends with my new roommate.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing this was the first time I would sleep in a bed I could truly call my own. The year was just getting started and I was already excited and sure my time at Hogwarts would be the best I've ever had.

* * *

Wow! That one sure was longer! I hope you enjoyed Rena's first look at Hogwarts. In the next chapter, everyone starts classes!

Word Count - 2276


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! It has been a fat minute. I am so excited to have another chapter of you. This past month has been crazy emotionally and schedule wise. I am hopeful to get back to regular updates, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

Classes started a few days after we arrived, which gave the students time to adjust to each other and our surroundings. I spent my time exploring the castle and getting to know my roommate. Hermione and I did almost everything together the days before class started. We walked to all of our meals together, found our classrooms together, shared interesting things we read to each other, and talked about each other when we weren't reading.

Reading had always been something I was interested in with all the time I had to spare in my brother's and my cupboard. At my school before Hogwarts, the librarian was always letting me take out more books than the one we were allowed, and I would read the nights away.

After reading a handful of books in the first couple of days, I realized magic was going to be a lot more than waving around a stick and saying funny words. We were going to learn to chart the night skies, grow and care for strange plants and fungi, and transform living animals into inanimate objects. Of course, that was just the beginning.

When classes finally started, I knew where all my classes would be, had read a handful of books, and considered myself good friends with my roommate. It was the first time I didn't know where my twin brother was every second of every day. I realized this when he ran in late to class with Ron Weasley on our first day.

"Whew! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked relieved that the Transfiguration professor was nowhere in sight. He spoke to soon however, because the seemingly harmless cat that sat on the desk at the front of the room, quickly transformed into the very woman they wanted to avoid.

"I assume my face would look like this," she said sternly.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron told her, amazed by what he just saw.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch. Maybe then one of you would be on time," she scolded them.

"We got lost," Harry explained.

"Perhaps a map then? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" she asked. The boy quickly took their seat and began taking notes with the rest of us.

As bad as Transfiguration may have been for Harry, Potions would prove to be far worse. Potions class was held in the dungeons and taught by Professor Snape, who made it quite clear he did not like my brother.

Professor Snape started class by taking roll call, pausing when he came upon my brother's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

My name came next, and when I claimed myself present, Snape gave me a look. His glance looked conflicted, but he quickly continued calling out names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, speaking in a low voice that was strong but hard to hear. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses."

As Snape spoke, Harry rushed to write down all he was saying, and I thought about actually being able to do the things our professor was proposing.

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," He continued before looking over at my brother. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention," he trailed off, as I nudged my brother to look up.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, but Snape waited for Harry to answer.

"I don't know, sir," answered Harry.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything," Snape sneered, ignoring Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Hermione's hand was up, and Harry had no inkling to the answer.

"How about the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Professor Snape quizzed my brother for a third time, continuing to ignore Hermione's hand shaking in the air.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly.

"I think Hermione does. Why don't you try her?" I asked aloud, trying to get the attention off my brother. A few people laughed, but Snape was not amused.

"Ah yes, Miss Potter. Our little celebrity's not-so-famous sister," he commented in a snide manner. "Let us see if you can answer, what you so willing volunteer your classmates to. What would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape questioned me, fully prepared for me to fail.

The excitement I originally had to learn potions, was quickly diminishing with every word the wizard muttered.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Death," I answered easily, recalling the book I read days before. I tried to stay calm and collected, but I could feel my anger towards him boiling past it's breaking point.

Surprised by my correct answer, his face tightened as he tried again. "And if I asked you to find me a bezoar—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I would tell you to look for a stone in the stomach of a goat. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, that's what I'd assume you'd ask me next, they are the same plant. The plant is most commonly known to be found in Wolfsbane potion, which is made to relieve symptoms of lycanthropy. But it's also an ingredient in Wideye potion. Oh, and it also goes by a third name: aconite," I said, showing off my knowledge.

Shock and anger crossed his face, as he painfully told the class, "That is correct… Why isn't anyone writing this down?" A sudden rummaging for quills and parchment was heard, as Snape continued, speaking over the noise. "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor for Miss Potter's cheek."

When class was dismissed, I packed up with everyone else, ready to leave class. Professor Snape had other plans.

"Miss Potter! Where do you think you are going?"

"You said class was dismissed…" I trailed off with question in my voice.

"Yes, not for you. Come to the front," Snape ordered. I gave a look and nodded to my brother telling him to go ahead. Staying behind, I watched them walk out the door as I walked up to Snape's desk in the front.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked, trying to withhold any attitude. Having already lost Gryffindor house points, I didn't want to lose anymore.

The wizard looked up at me with an unreadable face.

"Can you tell me tell me a key ingredient in a Forgetfulness Potion?" He questioned me.

"Wait you kept me behind to _quiz_ me?" I asked, confused as to the purpose of his question.

"Miss Potter, I have asked you a question. What is a key ingredient—"

"Mistletoe berries," I answered before he could ask me a second time.

"Name a potion that can reverse the effects of a Sleeping Draught," he said, this time not asking.

"Um, the Widgenweld Potion?" I tried answering, still confused on the potions pronunciation.

"Wiggenweld," he corrected. "Tomorrow night report here for detention straight after dinner."

"Wait, what? Why do I have detention?" I questioned, mystified for why I was being punished.

"For being a know-it-all. Now, get out of my classroom."

And get out, I did. Fuming, I pushed open the classroom door to find three people in the hall waiting for me.

"What happened in there?" Hermione was the first to question, as I started walking to the common room.

"That was amazing! Standing up to that greasy haired git, like that!" Ron commented.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Harry asked with concern, as the three of them followed me.

"I'm okay. Snape gave me detention tomorrow after dinner," I told them.

"That is totally unfair! He already took house points and now he's punishing you more. You shouldn't have challenged a teacher like that, Rena," Hermione scolded me.

"Are you kidding? He deserved it!" Ron defended me, as I began to ignore them. Hermione and Ron bickered the entire way up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry stayed silent, just sending me looks, that I knew meant he was saying it would be okay.

* * *

Don't forget to like, comment, and follow!

Word Count - 1473


End file.
